


Excusas

by Nakuru



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Community: crack_and_roll, Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-01 19:30:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Antonio sabía que debía sentirse mortificado por no tener ninguna excusa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Excusas

Antonio no tenía ninguna razón para sentirse avergonzado.

Al fin de cuentas tenía suficientes excusas para estar en la casa de Nathan, en su cama, desnudo, bocabajo y con Nathan todavía sobre él, exhausto después de sus más recientes actividades.

Podía decir que estaba con Nathan en primer lugar porque estaba solo, extrañaba la compañía de Kotetsu y no quería pasar otra noche en la barra del bar de siempre con solo una cerveza como compañía.

Nathan había insistido en el lugar y había prometido que lo invitaría a todo el alcohol que quisiera, por lo que ahí estaba la razón por la que se encontraba en la casa de éste.

Para terminar, podía culpar al trago por todo lo que había sucedido allí, por lo que no debía preocuparse por los porqués.

El problema era que Kotetsu se había retirado hace meses, la recién formada costumbre de que los héroes salieran a comer juntos después de casi todos los programas había impedido que fuese al bar con la frecuencia de antes y en realidad no había bebido tanto como para sentir deseos de cantar baladas bajo la luna u olvidar todo lo que había hecho para terminar allí.

Y aun así, en lugar de llorar por su orgullo herido, por su trasero adolorido y por la falta de buenas excusas para justificar todo, cada vez estaba más tentado a romper el silencio y confirmar que esto no sería algo de una sola noche.

¿Cómo podía pensar así? ¿En qué se había convertido?

Aunque... ¿no decían algo como que un hombre era más hombre cuando lo follaba otro hombre...?

Antonio no estaba del todo convencido pero, fuese como fuese, lo usaría como justificación consigo mismo una vez la mañana llegara y tuviera que vencer la vergüenza para ver a Nathan a los ojos y aceptar que no se arrepentía y sí quería repetirlo.


End file.
